


Dumb Kuroko no Basket drabbles

by YuiH



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Drabbles, How Do I Tag, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Unrequited Love, each one has a different rating, getting over someone, literally just drabbles okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 04:48:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18087740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuiH/pseuds/YuiH
Summary: Drabbles that aren't (yet) connected to any longer story. Includes: teenagers in love, some explicit content, messy rooms and MidoTaka being punished for their bullshit.





	Dumb Kuroko no Basket drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> I don't want to post those separately, at least not until some of them are connected with some longer story. I know the fandom is probably half dead but I'm rewatching the series and those just came to me, so I hope maybe someone will enjoy those. I treat them as a little writing practice (I believe in the philosophy drabbles should have exactly 100 words, so I had to watch out while writing them, I hope I'm not clowning myself because I can't really count).  
> English is not my native language, so I'm sorry if any mistakes show up.

**KiKasa/KiKuro (Rated G)**  
Getting over Kuroko not liking him took him two years and at least ten girls. Most of them just liked his face and popularity, some were actually nice. He wasn't able to fall for any of them. He wanted one person and that one person didn't want him back.  
The only thing Kasamatsu had in common with Kurokocchi were blue eyes. But suddenly, for the first time in years, he found someone other than himself or Kuroko beautiful.  
"I don't want to be Kuroko's substitute." Said Kasamatsu, when Kise asked him out.  
"I don't want you to be him, too"  
**AoKuro (Rated T)**  
Everyone seems to think Kuroko is a clean person. He isn't.  
Everyone also knows Aomine is not a clean person. That's true.  
It's holiday season and Kuroko is staying over at Aomine's. It looks like Kagami's worst nightmare, empty snack bags, piles of clothes and sport magazines everywhere. They also can't really cook so they mostly eat instant dishes.  
"Satsuki gave me a lecture about the mess. I don't know why she's mad"  
"Maybe because the first thing she saw here was a condom pack on the floor"  
"She's just jealous" says Aomine, putting his hand on Kuroko's dick.  
"Probably"  
**MidoTaka (Rated M)**  
They're banned form being in the locker room alone forever and it's all Takao's fault.  
They're caught during the fourth time. The first was when Takao decided to suck Midorima off in the shower. The second - when he made Shin-chan finger him on the table. The third - they fucked on said table. It's always Takao's idea (Midorima just agrees).  
Ōtsubo catches them making out on his locker, Takao's hand down Midorima's pants.  
"You're lucky I'm not Miyaji" he says, disgusted, and makes them run laps around the school.  
"It's your fault for your perverted ideas."  
Takao just laughs.  
**MuraMuro (Rated E)**  
It hurts, but he likes it the most like this.  
Usually, Atsushi is into lazy sex. Often it's just blowjobs or handjobs. Something needs to set a switch inside of him for him to be rough. It works in a pretty weird way - last time it was losing a practice match, earlier - Himuro wearing a suit. This time it was Tatsuya wearing Atsushi's jersey.  
Oh how he loves those days.  
"Atsushi" Himuro moans, still wearing said jersey, pressed into the mattress."If you keep doing that I'm going to... Come"  
Murasakibara just shrugs on top of him.  
"Isn't that the point?"

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you in advance for kudos and feedback!  
> You can also follow me on twitter (twitter.com/qyuiqq is main and twitter.com/atsushilovebot is solely dedicated to anime).


End file.
